


Teach me to Fight

by witchspellbook



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Let Nami Say Fuck, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece), Tumblr Prompt, Zoro and Nami's Friendship, again titles are hard, its zosan but sanji is not even in this fic, they are bros yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchspellbook/pseuds/witchspellbook
Summary: It's late at night and Nami needs to feel strong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Teach me to Fight

**Author's Note:**

> im dragging you all with my brotp  
> they like to annoy eachother

“Teach me to fight!” Nami says breaking into the crow’s nest, she has her climatack assembled and her hair braided out of the way, she is not even wearing shoes, just like Zoro when he trains. It’s late at night and everybody has gone to bed already, and is one of those infrequent nights where even Luffy is asleep before midnight, but Zoro is up on his crow’s nest like every night, training like usual. There is still a good while before he has to call for the next watch shift.

“Go to sleep, Nami” he says as he lowers his sheathed sword with a decisive movement, he is not training weights today, only form. 

“Fuck you, teach me to fight” Nami insist, more stubborn that usual. 

“Go ask someone else!” he is busy, there are still three hundred repetitions he has to cram in tonight to be satisfied with his training.

“You know better than anyone I can’t do that! Or do you expect me to ask Sanji?” Zoro grimaces, he loves the idiot but it’s a lost cause, and if he thinks about it Luffy doesn't have neither the disposition nor the focus to teach anyone, most of the rest fight long distance and who knows what Brook could ask as a payment. “Teach me. I’ll pay” she demands once again.

“Don’t wanna” Zoro tries to ignore her, the loud witch, and repeat the sequence of movements he is practicing once more, he can’t let his technique become rusty, he mustn't forget the basics.

“Come on! You once said you taught kids on the dojo, I know you can teach” she says bumping him on the head with one end of the climatack, Zoro frowns, there are few things that can really distract him, but there are also very few things that would refuse to move if Nami so wishes, “Besides I need someone that can teach me how to fight with stuff, no hand on hand, otherwise I would have asked Jimbe”

“Don't you already know how to use your weapon?”

“Yeah! but what if it fucking breaks? If it’s battery dies? Then it’s just a baton, I can hit like that, but wouldn't it be better if I knew technique?”

“My swords are not batons!” Zoro yells, starting to lose his patience, he knows she is not trying to rile him up, it still doesn’t matter.

“Whatever, you still can teach me to block and beat the shit outta someone” now, this is her trying to rile him up alright.

“Go the fuck to bed Nami, I ain’t teaching you” for a second Zoro believes she will leave, but her fists shake at her sides and she walks one circle where she is standing, letting out a high-pitched grunt, something’s off, Zoro notices but if she is not honest Zoro has no intention on wasting training time on her.

“Zoro for the love of fuck won’t you teach me how to defend myself I don’t wanna be weak anymore!” she yells at him standing in front of Zoro's sword angry and a little ashamed. Zoro lowers his sword then. 

“What happened?” he asks her, regarding her with his cold and calculating eye. Nami is not afraid of him but it still makes her uneasy the way Zoro can read people's hidden intentions as easily as she can read the skies.

“What do you think happened, Zoro?! I’m weak! And as much as I told myself that I could stay on the ship when shit hits the fan, I know it's bullshit.” She says, starting to pace the room, Zoro looks at her as she manages her anxious energy in long strides and infuriated words “We keep getting into fights and I keep having the crew take care of my safety and I don't delude myself believing shit will get more easy or more peaceful. We have the goddamned World Government breathing on our necks for shit’s sake. I just don't wanna drag the crew down” 

She lets herself fall on one of the couches that surround the nest, slumping and raging against her climatack. She doesn't ask for help, Zoro remembers, not when it’s important. He also remembers her years ago, smart, cunning and proud, she is much stronger now, Zoro wonders if she knows that. Zoro puts away his swords and sits beside her, everyone in this crew is so annoying...

“You don't need to fight, you know that?” Zoro says after a moment, bumping against her shoulder when he is sure she won’t shout at him, “you never wanted to fight but you’ve been fighting for so long. You don’t need to anymore. Take advantage of us. We can fight for you”

“You bet I will!” she scoffs then she shuffles uncomfortably where she is sitting, pulling her knees up to lean her head on them “I just don’t want to weight you all down. I’m really the only one that doesn’t know how to fight. Robin literally worked as a motherfucking assassin and Chopper has all those shapes… I need to earn my place somehow, y’know?”

“You don’t need to earn shit, Nami. We would be lost without you. literally. We wouldn't arrive anywhere. Can you imagine if I were the one trying to guide this ship?” Nami pulls a face and snorts, “Wed’ be in the bottom of the ocean.”

It’s true, Nami remembers that one time he put him in charge of the helm and told him to keep a steady line and somehow Zoro took it for ‘follow that cloud, they don't move”. Nami lets the weight of her head fall on Zoro's shoulder, he is warm and big and when it concerns her, he is more bark than bite, maybe Zoro is right and she should let them protect her, the ocean knows that even with a boyfriend on ship Sanji still would throw himself in death way to save her (of everything except bugs, they are both useless when bugs are involved), it’s still frustrating how powerless she feels among the monsters that surround her.

“Ok!” Zoro announces suddenly, standing up and knocking her away, asshole. “If we are gonna do this, I want my debts gone. Pick up your weapon. I'm not gonna go easy on you and if you annoy me, I'm throwing you overboard”

Nami smiles then and ‘accidentally’ pokes Zoro hard on the ribs with her climatack. she knows she’ll probably quit in two weeks but for now she holds her weapon the way Zoro tells her and places her feet firmly on the floor of the crow’s nest. it's hard work, but everything that's worth it is.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me happy and as always thank you for reading!!


End file.
